


The Dinner

by linady52



Series: Ben Daniels Works Crossover [7]
Category: Flesh and Bone (TV), The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: A short fan fic featuring characters from The Exorcist and Flesh and Bone. Claire Robbins met Marcus Keane for the first time...





	The Dinner

Elizabeth invited Claire over for dinner at her apartment. At first, Claire thought it was random but she knew it was probably Rosemary's idea. Her biggest admirer with a kind heart.

She wouldn't break that girl's heart. Paul Grayson already reminded her about four times. Once, alone in his office. “I don't want her to have her heart shatter into pieces.” With the most threatening glance in his eyes. 

She knew that Paul does not like it when she questions herself. “I will do it for them.”

She arrived at the apartment fifteen minutes after seven. She took a detour at her own apartment beforehand. Sometimes, Romeo was staying there working on his novel when the weather was not ideal on the rooftop. 

He saw her in a clean but nicely dressed outfit. “You don't have to wear that.” She went to gather her purse, “I can't show up in sweats.” She tried to look over Romeo's shoulder for a glance at the novel. But Romeo hid it away from her.

“It isn't done.” To show him trust, Claire places her hand onto his shoulder, “You can let me read it later. I can bring you some dinner back.” 

Being used to walking up several flights of stairs, Claire was about to reach the apartment in one piece. She knocks on the door, to find a man who looks somewhat similar. 

Tall and thin with big blue eyes. But his hair was cropped and his clothes reminded her of rags. Plus, his English accent was new to Claire's ears.

“You must be Claire,” the man greeted her with a soft smile. He opened the door widely, “Please come in.”

He has good manners until he turns his head toward the hallway, “Rosemary… darling… Claire's here!”

He then realized his mistake. He was cute when he blushes and immediately took his hand out, “Marcus.”

At that moment, Claire knew who he is. “You are her dad…” Marcus started to run his fingers through his cropped hair. Maybe he was nervous or fidgety? “Yeah.”

Rosemary ran over at the sight of her, “Claire! Dinner almost done.” After their hug, Rosemary turns to Marcus with the biggest grin on her face. Which matches her father, “You met Claire? She is so nice.”


End file.
